aNP
by Vernon Danforth
Summary: A thirst that cannot be quenched.


two shots  
How did i get here?  
It happened so quickly  
I didn't see it coming  
Never even thought it out as a possibility  
Never even crossed my fucking mind  
and here i am  
and there she is  
and here they've come

How long has this been going on, exactly?  
I can't remember how it started  
or maybe i just don't want to  
and even if i did  
Would i really tell you?  
Could you possibly understand?  
Do you think you could see things from my perspective?  
I don't think you could.  
I understand how things might look  
I understand how they might not look

I get it, okay?

There's just something about the fresh ones  
and consent  
or lack there of  
that makes me this way  
I can't help it  
I can't help what i've done  
I can't help what i'm doing.

Let's backtrack, okay?  
sounds good.

here she is, right in front of me  
she's motionless on the floor.  
she's naked; like she very well should be  
and she's lifeless; also as she very well should be.  
so, i have a thing for dead people  
a long time fantasy, if you will  
is that so wrong?  
it was only sex, at first i only wanted to kill her and have sex with her  
simple enough, right?  
it always starts off simple enough

i already knew amy didn't want to have sex with me.  
i was aware of that it was kind of obvious, actually  
she made it kind of apparent that my tails made her feel uncomfortable.  
i felt for her, i really did.  
that's why i got so much enjoyment out of it, i think

it doesn't matter  
none of this matters...

she came over and i played nice  
i told her i had some urgent news from sonic  
sonic was off on business, you see  
couldn't reach him by phone  
i told her he sent me a letter and to come over to my house

so she did.  
she came over.  
she rang the doorbell, and i opened the door.  
she asked about sonic, and i invited her in.  
she sat down, and i offered her a drink.  
she refused the drink.  
i threw the glass at her head.  
i was surprised when it didn't shatter.  
it just bounced off her head and hit the carpet.  
her hand shoots up to her head as she cries  
i bolt towards her as fast as i can  
she tumbled from the chair, to the hard kitchen floor.  
ceramic tile eat it, bitch.

she rolls over to meet me and starts kicking  
she digs her fucking high heel into my side a couple times before i force myself upon her.  
my hands wrap around her neck and tighten, as she vainly struggles  
slapping me  
hitting me  
pushing me  
resisting.

cunt

stop resisting  
closing in, my eyes lock onto hers  
stop resisting  
i can almost hear myself saying  
stop resisting!

and finally she fades from pink to purple  
and she's lifeless  
and mine  
and perfect

the first few hours were the best of my life.  
then rigor mortis set in  
and she wasn't so fun anymore  
but i still made it work

by the eighth day, the stink was unbearable  
i live in the city, so i can't just bury her  
so, what to do?  
well, i always wanted to know what mobian tasted like  
so i ate her.  
or tried

originally i was all like "fuck cooking her"  
i cut both of her legs off at the thigh, with a hatchet.  
took me a good fifteen minutes, just hacking away at her meaty gams  
and just dug in  
but she tasted like dirt  
and she was dry as fuck

so i tried to cook her  
but i don't know how to cook  
the meat was all burnt and bland  
so, i covered her in tobasco sauce  
and trucked through

not too bad.

after eating her right leg, i wondered to myself what to do with the bones.  
shrugging it off, i decide to go and try to have sex with what's left of her.  
there in the living room, i lay her down on the shag carpet  
and that's when

the door gets kicked open

"Police!"

Two shots.  
The first lands in the center of the torso sitting in my lap  
The second one blows her head into pieces

Throwing her off my naked body, I still can't quite grasp what is happening to me  
a sharp pain enters my chest three times  
I can't breathe  
I think I just might be f-

white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space

hyphen

white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space  
white space

hyphen

white space  
white space

In short; fuck you, FFnet.


End file.
